


I Guess I'm Already There

by MathClassWarfare



Series: We’ve Got Plenty of Time [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alcohol, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Headcanon, M/M, Noctis Lucis Caelum Lives, Older Noctis Lucis Caelum, Older Prompto Argentum, Older Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, POV Prompto Argentum, Post-Canon, Prompto Argentum's Birthday, Resurrection, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 14:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21180638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathClassWarfare/pseuds/MathClassWarfare
Summary: Prompto usually tries to forget his birthday, but Noctis remembers.





	I Guess I'm Already There

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ViciousSHADi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViciousSHADi/gifts).

> This is set in my post-canon universe where Noctis comes back from the dead.

The sun is still rising when Prompto’s alarm goes off. He bounds across the apartment to silence it, catching a glimpse of the pink and orange sky out the kitchen window. His phone informs him that it’s October 25th—his birthday.

He takes a deep breath and thinks, _it’s just another day_. That’s what he always tells himself. But really, it’s been a reminder that his parents always had more important things to do than spend time with him. Then there were the happier years when he’d spend the day hanging out with Noctis: drinking crappy beer and watching old horror movies; awkwardly accepting presents he didn’t deserve; and wondering if he should use the occasion to finally confess his unshakable crush.

His last 11 birthdays—more than a third of his life—he spent missing Noctis and drowning his sorrows in dubious booze. He’d thought it was bad when he was a kid, but he had no idea. Loneliness takes on an awful new flavor when you fall in love with someone and then suddenly they’re gone. Add grief to the mix and—well, it’s better to not think about that.

Now Noctis is back. He’s very much alive and laying in Prompto’s bed—their bed. The temptation to crawl back under the covers with him is strong, but Prompto makes himself walk to the closet to get dressed.

He’s in his running shorts and pulling a muscle shirt over his head when he hears the groggy voice of his beloved say, “_Don’leave_ yet.” 

Prompto grins and hops over to the bed. Pushing messy hair out of his best friend’s face, he asks, “How are you awake? The sun’s not even up yet.”

Noctis squints at him. “_’S_ your birthday.”

“Oh. That’s—whatever. NBD.” Prompto stands again, itching to go for a run, but Noctis grabs his hand. 

“Hey. _Yes_ BD. It’s a big deal to me.”

“Okay. . .”

“I’m even gonna go running with you.” Noctis raises an eyebrow and pulls him back onto the bed.

“What?!” Prompto laughs, falling halfway on top of Noctis. This is unprecedented.

Noctis stretches his arms in the air, yawning. “Yeah. As long as we can run to breakfast.”

“Sure. Let’s go to that café with the patio. They’ll give Umbra a cookie.”

Hearing his name, the dog comes trotting over to where Prompto is sitting at the edge of the bed. He enjoys some ear scratches and leans into the human’s leg.

“Okay—hold on a ‘sec though.” Noctis scoots out of bed to go digging in a pile of notebooks. Eventually, he pulls out what looks like a zine.

“Happy Birthday,” he says, handing it over with a sheepish smile.

The title is: ‘Did I find you or you find me?’ and there’s an illustration on the cover in black and white line art—it’s the two of them, posing for a selfie. Prompto recognizes the reference photo because he took it.

“Noct?! Did you draw this?!”

“Yeah, I can’t draw for shit, but I wanted to make a little comic, so . . .” Noctis shifts from one foot to the other and looks at the floor.

“Shut up, it’s good! Holy shit . . .”

Prompto pages through the book, smiling _so hard_. It’s all about them—the story of how they became friends and then so much more. With his beautiful words and charming illustrations, Noctis is telling Prompto that no matter where they go or what happens, whenever they’re together, they’re _home_. 

“I love it!” He looks up at Noctis, heart bursting. “I love it and I love you!”

“Yeah?” Noctis smiles and takes a step forward. 

Prompto nods emphatically as he leans in to kiss his thoughtful, talented and wonderful person.

It’s not even seven o’clock, and this is already the best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to dedicate this little drabble to [Shadi](https://twitter.com/JunkyardSHADi?s=17) in honor of her promptis fancomic. (Noct can't draw like her though.)
> 
> The title of Noct's comic, this fic and this whole series all come from my favorite Talking Heads song, [This Must Be the Place ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JccW-mLdNe0). Shoutout to [@hidraean](https://twitter.com/hidraean?s=17) for posting a playlist on twitter and making me think about this song today!


End file.
